bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Clay/Character Sheet
Biographical Information Full Name: '''John Wolfe Clay '''Set Age: '''16 '''Certified Birthdate: '''April 19th '''Astrological Sign: Aries Gender: '''Male '''Aliases and Preferred Nicknames or Associations: Wolf Boy'' (By most people), Wolverine ''(While playing in a rock band) Ethnicities: '''Native American '''Distant Descendants: ??? Dominant Descendants: ??? Family Ties Guardians: ??? ''(Father): '??? (Mother): '' '??? ''(Uncle): '' Physical Description Hair Color: '''Charcoal Black '''Eye Color: '''Light Hazel '''Skin Color: Medium-Light Tan Weight: '''162 lbs '''Height: '''6'0" Typical Attire '''Everyday Outfit Jacob wears a dark red shirt with his favorite band logo on it along with his iconic leather jacket hovering over. He wears black pair of jeans with his polished motorcycle boots and has a little chain attached from his belt to his wallet. When driving his motorcycle, he puts on only his gloves and sunglasses. School Uniform Little similarities to the Greaseballs, Jacob wears a blue version of the school uniform with his iconic leather jacket over it. He has it clean at all times and there is not so much as a speck on it. He wears his black jean as well along with his motocycle boots, and sometimes attends to keep his uniform in somewhat good-shape. Winter Uniform He only adds gloves, scarf and a beanie to his attire at that time. No real difference. Pyjamas Jacob only wears sweatpants or trackies with no shirt and socks to bed. Figure/Build: '''Jacob is built with a very-well toned muscular feature and is average height. '''Distinguishable Features/Scars/Birthmarks: '''There are many various scars riddling his chest and torso and a scar across his left eye. The scars he received from many altercations living in ???. The scar on his left eye was from a threatening encounter with a teenage drug addict. '''Tattoo(s): '''Jacob has only an tribal armbrand tattoo on his left biceps. '''Piercing(s): Jacob has one ring piercing on his left ear. Frequently Worn Jewelry: Jacob wears an obsidian watch on his left wrist, silver charm bracelet on his right wrist, a steel ring and a tribal necklace. Personal Information Current living Arrangements: '''Jacob's dorm room in Bullworth Academy, Warehouse in Old Bullworth Junkyard. '''Originated: '''From '''Hobbies: Practising his guitar, drawing, studying musics and arts, training in boxing, working out and relaxing. Fears: '''Spiders and not having control over his life. '''Religions/Beliefs: Christian (Not fully commited) Health Behaviors Physical Ailments/ Disabilities/ Issues: None Addictions: '''Smoking and Drinking. Chronological Information '''Profession: '''Bullworth Student '''Likes: '''Quiet times, working in the auto shop, creating art, peforming music, doing boxing, playing chess. '''Dislikes: '''Having to deal with assholes and sluts, loud people, bullies, rapists, manipulative scumbags. '''Goals/Ambitions: '''To gain high ranking results in the academy and be able to graduate. Helping Jimmy put an end to the bullying in the Academy and to finally have peace and quiet. (Secretly, he wants to become a rock star after graduation.) '''Most Instructive/Painful/Memorable Experience: Besides getting beatings from his drunked uncle, he suffers an horrific experience by having to find his cousin getting raped and beaten by a group of teenage boys. Then later finds out that she had killed herself afterward, which cost him to fall into deep depression and filled with so much hatred that he almost beaten the boys responsible half to death but made sure that they were still breathing. Weapons/Equipment: '''Baseball bat with barb wires, Bowie knife, Slingshot, Advanced paintball gun '''Personal Attributes Personality: Pros: '''Determined, Intelligent, Confident, Kind, Strong '''Cons: '''Stubborn, Hot Tempered, Loner, Brutally Honest '''Strengths: '''Toughness, Strong-willed, Creativity, Talented '''Weaknesses: '''Doesn't trust many people, Wants to be alone at times '''Good Habits: '''Able to manage stress, Rationalize any situation, Outsmarting his rivalries '''Bad Habits: '''Quick to anger, Can be known to act with aggression, Rarely smokes but often drinks alcohol '''Fetishes/Strange Behaviors: He is somewhat both a sadist and masochist, though he rarely shows it Stereotype: '''The Lone-Wolf '''As you know them better (and you like them): '''He's smart, kind-hearted, beats those who needs a beating and defends those who cannot look out for themselves. '''As you know them better (and you hate them): He's a Lone-Wolf, has trust issues, tends to not always like to hang with many people and would rather be in his own space than being among the crowd. Ratings on Personal Qualities Physical Strength: 9/10 (He is quite super imposing and has impressive strength) Attractive: '9.5/10 ''(With his physical looks and alpha attitude he truly is very attractive) 'Honesty: '''8/10 ''(He'll be brutally honest when he wants to) 'Rule Abiding: '''4.5/10 ''(He'll break any rule only if necessary or if he feels like it) 'Sociability: '''5/10 ''(He sometimes keep to himself but also interact with people he claims to be good sorts) Bullworth Academy Information '''Reason for enrolling: To provide his own life and try to achieve a better future for himself Clique: '''None '''Standing and Rank In Social Circle: Room Number: Not Sure Roommate(s): Jimmy Hopkins Favorite Subject(s): 'Art ''(Gets to see the world in a creative way), Music (Due to his love for rock musics) 'Least Favorite Subject(s): '''Gym ''(Mr Burton is a sick pervert and a bully), Math (Mr. Hattrick is an asshole) 'Favorite Teacher: '''Miss Peters ''(She is very laid-back and cool to hang out with) 'Least Favorite Teacher: '''Mr Hattrick ''(He thinks he is above anyone including Jacob) Knowledgeability '''Languages: '''English, Native and Spanish '''Schooling Level: '''Grade 10 '''Expertise: '''Art, Music, Shop '''Chemistry: '''88% '''Math: '''95% '''English: '''93% '''Geography: '''85% '''Politics/Law: '''91% '''Economy: '''80% '''Cooking/Culinary: '''90% '''Shop: '''100% '''Biology: '''87% '''Mythology: '''92% '''Art: '''100% '''Photography: '''100% '''Reading Level: '''Good '''Overall Intelligence Level(s): '''Jacob is surpisingly smart, even the Nerds are awestruck by his ability to combine both the mind and his strength. Relationship Statuses Friends '''WIP Rivals WIP Extra Information Eating Habits: Omnivore/Carnivore/Herbivore: '''Omnivore '''Favorite Food(s): Medium Rare Steak, Chicken, Ramen Favorite Drink(s): Beer, Lemonade, Orange Juice Favorite Desert(s): Neapolitan Banana Split, Cookies & Cream Least Favorite Food(s): Raw Salmon Sushi Least Favorite Drink(s): Black Coffee, Soda Water Least Favorite Desert(s): Peanut Butter and Salted Caramel Flavoured Ice Creams Added Information: Proclaimed Theme Song(s): Through Fire and Flames by DragonForce Scent: Neapolitan Favorite Color(s): Black and Dark Red Favorite Season(s): Winter and Fall Favorite Animal(s): Wolf Favorite Movie Genre(s): Action, Horror and Fantasy Favorite Music Genre(s): Rock and Metal Most Memorable Quote: "Because this school is too freaking loud and I want to put down every biggest loudmouths here so that I can finally have my peace and quiet" Category:Original Character Sheets